Ending the nightmare
by Cristalskies
Summary: Prompt: Castle, al risveglio da un incubo, è convinto che Beckett sia morta. Alexis chiama Kate per convincerlo del contrario.


_Nel momento in cui scattò verso il piccolo palco lo sparo gli risuonò forte nelle orecchie._

 _Fino ad un secondo prima era perso nelle parole che Beckett stava leggendo, su quel ramo d'ulivo che gli stava porgendo dopo quanto successo poco prima e subito dopo la morte del capitano Montgomery. Poi aveva intravisto un riflesso tra le lapidi ed aveva agito d'istinto, cercando di coprirla._

 _Fu questione di un attimo capire che non c'era riuscito._

 _Il viso di Kate era contorto in una smorfia di shock e dolore, poi sentì il sangue, il sangue di Kate, fluirgli tra le mani._

 _Tutto intorno regnava il caos ma a Castle sembrava di vivere in un'oasi di silenzio e immobilità. Gli istanti erano eterni. Vedendo la luce spegnersi negli occhi della donna che amava, analizzò minuziosamente ogni possibile mossa. Alla fine, l'unica cosa che potè fare fu parlarle, chiedendole di rimanere con lui e cercando di tenerla cosciente fino all'arrivo dei soccorsi._

 _-Kate, ti amo. Ti amo, Kate- Riuscì a dichiararle un attimo prima che lei si spegnesse._

 _Rimase a guardarla, lacrime calde che gli scorrevano dagli occhi per quella che gli parve un'eternità. Conosceva ogni particolare del suo profilo a memoria ma si scoprì a ripassare ogni singolo dettaglio per imprimerlo a fuoco nella sua memoria, sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima occasione per farlo._

 _La sentì perdere tensione tra le sue braccia, il corpo ormai senza vita._

 _Kate Beckett lo aveva lasciato._

 _Tutto quello che seguì furono dettagli sfocati del tardivo arrivo dell'ambulanza e dello straziante funerale della detective._

 _Poi fu il buio._

* * *

Richard Castle si svegliò nel buio più totale della sua camera da letto, destato da un urlo agghiacciante.

Quando si rese conto che il rumore proveniva dalla sua stessa bocca si impose di calmarsi e di fare un check della situazione.

Era completamente scoperto, le lenzuola ormai aggrovigliate nella parte inferiore del letto, quasi avessero dovuto lottare con il suo spirito inquieto arrendendosi poi all'oscurità che sentiva crescere nel suo animo. Indossava dei pantaloni comodi e pur essendo a petto nudo era ricoperto di sudore. L'aria proveniente dal condizionatore sembrava quasi volerlo accoltellare con lame di ghiaccio sulla sua pelle fredda e umida.

Kate era morta.

Non sapeva con esattezza quanto tempo fosse passato, sapeva solo che lei non c'era più.

Il suo mondo era crollato quella mattina primaverile e tutta la bellezza della vita sembrava essere sparita dalla terra.

Non era in grado di contemplare un'esistenza senza di lei. Non ne trovava un senso.

Si rifugiò in un angolo della stanza, gli occhi umidi che ricominciavano a versare calde lacrime.

* * *

Alexis corse il più veloce possibile al piano inferiore, aveva sentito un urlo disperato e quasi stentava a credere provenisse dalla camera del padre.

Si precipitò a raggiungerlo attraverso la porta dell'ufficio chiamando il suo nome. Non avendo ricevuto risposta si fiondò sulla porta della camera e grazie alla luce che filtrava dalla zona giorno lo scoprì accucciato tra le pareti della stanza ed il comodino.

-Papà, papà! Che succede? Stai male?-

Lo raggiunse con due falcate e lo ispezionò per quanto possibile. Non sembravano esserci danni apparenti e non capiva cosa fosse successo.

Suo padre alzó gli occhi spenti verso di lei, le lacrime che scendevano copiose dagli occhi grigi e spenti.

Provò a scuoterlo ma era come se non la vedesse nemmeno. Guardava il vuoto attraverso di lei.

-Lei non c'è più. Kate è morta- Le disse, forse parlando più a se stesso che alla figlia.

-Papà, mi stai facendo preoccupare. Che dici? Hai avuto degli incubi?-

Era evidente che il padre era in un grave stato di shock e provò a farlo tornare in sé.

-Papà, Kate è viva. Ricordi? E' stata operata ed è sopravvissuta!-

Non ricevette risposta. Era come se non riuscisse nemmeno a sentirla, ciondolava inerme seduto a terra.

Dopo altri tentativi inutili Alexis recuperò il cellulare del padre dal suo comodino e fece l'unica cosa che le venne in mente.

* * *

Erano le 3 del mattino quando il telefono si mise a suonare come impazzito. Il suo primo pensiero fu che ci fosse una scena del crimine da analizzare e si affrettò a prendere il cellulare.

Si rese conto che quello non era possibile, il cellulare era spento da ormai due settimane e lei non sarebbe stata chiamata per analizzare un delitto ancora per diversi mesi.

Era stata dimessa dall'ospedale solo pochi giorni prima e l'indomani sarebbe partita con suo padre alla volta della loro casa di montagna.

Pur essendo stata giudicata idonea per tornare a casa il suo recupero era appena agli inizi. Qualunque movimento, anche solo respirare, le costava grandi sforzi e gli incubi la perseguitavano senza mai darle una tregua o la possibilità di riprendere un po' di energia durante le lunghe notti solitarie.

Faticando tremendamente e aiutandosi con il braccio sinistro riuscì ad alzarsi dal letto ed a trascinarsi verso la cucina, dove recuperò il telefono fisso.

-Beckett- rispose, più per abitudine che altro.

-Detective Beckett, sono Alexis Castle. Io… Non volevo disturbarla ma mio padre…-

Il tono della ragazza la mandò subito in iperventilazione. Che era successo a Rick? Erano andati a cercare anche lui? Non avrebbero prima dovuto finire il lavoro con lei?

-Alexis, che è successo? Dov'è tuo padre?- Le chiese, cercando di arrivare il prima possibile al problema.

-Lui… Non capisco. Ha farneticato qualcosa sul fatto che tu sei morta ed è in stato di shock da almeno 10 minuti. Non riesco a farlo riprendere!-

Non sentiva Castle da quando lui era venuto a trovarla in ospedale e lei gli aveva richiesto spazio.

Tempo e spazio.

Ma sapeva bene che lei era viva, l'aveva vista, le aveva parlato. Cos'era cambiato in quelle ultime due settimane per convincerlo del contrario? Il solo fatto che non si fosse fatta sentire non poteva essere stato sufficiente.

-Credo abbia avuto un incubo, mi ha svegliata urlando nel cuore della notte e da quel momento è come se non fosse più qui con me. Non so cosa fare...- Le disse Alexis.

Il motivo doveva essere quello, doveva esser rimasto traumatizzato da qualche incubo che lo aveva riportato al cimitero, la mattina della sparatoria.

-Ascoltami Alexis, restagli vicino, io… -

Io cosa? Si chiese Kate. Cosa posso fare io per lui? Aveva deciso di allontanarsi da lui anche per il suo bene, per non trascinarlo a fondo con lei.

Il risultato però sembrava chiaro. Quella lontananza autoimposta di certo non aveva fatto bene a lei e, dalle poche prove che aveva, di sicuro non stava facendo bene a lui.

-Sto arrivando, Alexis. Vengo lì. Resta con lui, ok?-

Chiuse la chiamata, infilò giacca e scarpe ed uscì nella notte newyorkese.

Per tutto i tragitto in taxi si chiese se stesse commettendo un errore ma se la situazione era quella descritta da Alexis doveva fare qualcosa per aiutarlo. L'unica cosa che le era venuta in mente era quella di mostrarsi di persona per fargli vedere che era a tutti gli effetti ancora viva. Conciata male ma ancora viva.

Il portiere del palazzo di Castle le aprì la porta e le chiamò l'ascensore. Due gesti di cui gli fu profondamente grata, visti i suoi handicap attuali e la mancanza di energie.

Si trascinò, tenendosi con una mano lungo il muro del corridoio, fino all'ingresso dell'appartamente e bussò due volte.

Alexis arrivò di corsa ad aprirle, la preoccupazione per il padre ben segnata sul viso.

-Detective… Ommioddio- Esclamò, quando la vide bene in faccia.

Dalla reazione della ragazza sembrava che il suo aspetto non fosse migliorato molto dall'ultima volta che si era vista allo specchio, il chè non accadeva spesso.

I forti dolori, la mancanza di sonno e la difficoltà a far qualunque cosa l'avevano lasciata quasi nello stato in cui si trovava quando era in ospedale. Ancora estremamente sottopeso e molto pallida, le occhiaie nere ben marchiate sulla pelle di porcellana.

Alexis si allungò quasi a volerla sostenere, come stesse per cadere.

-Sto bene, Alexis. Non ti preoccupare per me, dov'è tuo padre?- Le chiese, accettando il sostegno che la ragazza le stava offrendo ma cercando di non appoggiarci troppo peso.

-E' ancora in camera, dove l'ho trovato. Non c'è stato nessun cambiamento.- Le rispose la rossa mentre la accompagnava verso la zona notte del padre.

Appena varcò la soglia dell'ufficio lo vide, attraverso la porta che collegava la stanza con la camera. Era accucciato in un angolo, ritratto in sé stesso e con lo sguardo perso nel buio.

Lasciò la presa di Alexis e corse, per quanto ne fosse in grado, verso di lui, inginocchiandosi davanti al punto in cui stava.

-Castle, mi senti? Che è successo?- Gli chiese appoggiandosi con una mano sulla sua spalla.

Rick sembrò riscuotersi al suono della sua voce e alzò gli occhi verso di lei, un lieve barlume di riconoscimento nello sguardo.

-Tu sei morta, ti hanno sparato. Ti ho vista morire- Le rispose confuso.

Alexis osservava la scena ammutolita dalla soglia e Beckett non sapeva bene come affrontare la situazione ma per fortuna lo sguardo di lui sembrava si stesse riaccendendo.

Castle la squadrò come se stesse riemergendo da un ulteriore incubo e prima che Kate se ne rendesse conto le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò, trascinandola nel suo abbraccio fino a che non fu praticamente seduta sopra di lui sul pavimento.

Il movimento iniziale le fece un gran male al petto. La flessione del busto, nel venire spostata, era un movimento ancora troppo innaturale per il suo corpo martoriato. Non fece a tempo ad emettere nemmeno un lamento prima che le sue labbra si posassero sulle sue.

Da quell'istante tutto il resto perse importanza. Contava solo che Rick Castle le aveva confessato di amarla, era diventato catatonico credendola morta e ora la stava baciando.

La stava baciando come non ci fosse un domani e Kate si accorse distintamente del momento in cui lui prese coscienza di quello che stava succedendo.

Si staccò da lei e la guardò sorpreso, incrociando poi lo sguardo imbarazzato della figlia.

-Visto che sembra tu ti sia ripreso vi lascio tranquilli e torno in camera mia. A domani, papà!- Gli disse una imbarazzatissima Alexis prima di sparire oltre la porta e chiudersi anche quella dello studio alle spalle.

-Rick, stai bene?- Gli chiese Beckett.

Si prese un attimo per osservarla meglio. Gli strascichi del suo incubo erano ancora presenti negli angoli della sua mente e non poteva non notare le differenze con la Kate che stringeva tra le braccia.

Sembrava sfinita e a pezzi, con il volto emaciato e gli occhi stanchi.

Ma era viva.

La catena di pensieri che partì in quel momento fece si che si rendesse conto che la stava tenendo tra le braccia e che aveva appena finito di baciarla, nonostante tra loro non ci fosse mai stato un rapporto del genere.

Non nella realtà almeno. I suoi sogni erano un altro discorso.

Si alzò di scatto quasi lanciandola ma si pentì subito di quel movimento brusco quando sentì il gemito di dolore che lei emise.

Ormai era in piedi ,mentre Beckett era rimasta accucciata dove l'aveva lasciata (o più precisamente lanciata) e così si inginocchiò di nuovo su di lei.

-Oddio Kate, scusami, scusami. Non volevo farti male e non volevo baciarti. O meglio, volevo baciarti ma non volevo che baciarti senza che tu volessi che ti baciassi ti…-

Kate cercò la forza di parlare per interrompere lo sproloquio che altrimenti immaginava si sarebbe prolungato a lungo.

-Castle! Ti dispiacerebbe darmi una mano?- Gli chiese, stufa di stare distesa sul pavimento mentre lui cercava di scusarsi.

Ligio ai suoi nuovi e appena acquisiti compiti di infermiere, la aiutò ad alzarsi ed a sedersi nel letto, rimanendo poi anche lui seduto di fianco a lei.

-Va meglio?- Le chiese preoccupato.

Beckett respirò a fondo un paio di volte, cercando di riprendersi, prima di rispondergli. -Dovrei chiederlo io a te, non credi?-

Castle le tolse il braccio che ancora le teneva sulle spalle e cercò di ritrarsi in sé stesso ma Beckett non glielo permise.

-Hai avuto un incubo?- Gli chiese prendendogli la mano.

Castle evitò di guardarla, imbarazzato da tutta quella situazione, gli occhi fissi sul quadro innanzi a lui. -Non so se posso definirlo un semplice incubo, ero davvero convinto tu fossi morta, quando mi sono svegliato-

-Sono qui Castle, sono viva. Magari potrebbero esserci decisi miglioramenti al mio stato di salute, ma sono ancora qui.-

A quel punto lui si rigirò a studiarle il volto, lasciando perdere l'orgoglio e prendendo coraggio dall'unione delle loro mani.

-Ho aspettato che mi chiamassi, che fine avevi fatto?- Le chiese stringendo brevemente le sue dita tra le sue.

Kate rimase in silenzio per un po', alla ricerca di una risposta che non sapeva se era in grado di dare. Tutto quello che era seguito al suo ricovero in ospedale era confuso e doloroso.

Sapeva di aver promesso a Castle di chiamarlo ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di farlo, nemmeno appena era stata dimessa.

La verità era che, se Alexis non l'avesse fatta venire lì quella notte, l'indomani sarebbe partita senza dir nulla a nessuno. Nemmeno a lui.

Tutto quello da cui stava scappando da quando si era risvegliata dopo l'operazione la raggiunse in quel momento.

-Avevo paura, Castle- Gli rispose.

Non sapeva nemmeno lei bene di cosa ma l'insieme di tutto l'aveva bloccata e aveva fatto quello che sapeva fare meglio. Era scappata da tutto e da tutti.

Aveva lasciato Josh, chiesto del tempo a Castle ed evitato tutte le chiamate di Lanie e dei ragazzi.

La confessione di Castle, lo sparo, il dolore costante mischiato alle sensazioni ovattate dei farmaci erano stati troppo per lei.

Era arrivata a convincersi che Castle in realtà non la amasse e che probabilmente si era immaginata tutto. Un parto della sua mente offuscata e dolorante. Invece lui era qui e aveva sofferto quanto lei, mentre si nascondeva da lui. Questo le diede fiducia.

-Mi ricordo tutto quello che è successo. Sento ancora il proiettile che mi lacera la pelle, la caduta sull'erba, …- Rivivere quei ricordi era difficile e si trovò ad arrancare con le parole, gli occhi traditori che piangevano.

-Shhhh, Kate. Non devi darmi spiegazioni. Io…- Castle provò ad interrompere la sua pena ma, a quel punto, Beckett si era decisa a dirgli la verità. Se le menzogne e la lontananza li avevano portati a stare come stavano, lui perseguitato da incubi e lei anche, tanto valeva provare la strada contraria.

-Ricordo tutto, anche che mi hai detto di amarmi.-

Lo guardò implorante, quasi a chiedergli certezza che avesse capito correttamente e perdono per quella bugia che gli aveva detto in ospedale.

La reazione non fu quella sperata e Castle si allontanò di botto da lei.

-Allora mi avevi sentito...- Kate non riuscì a interpretare bene il tono di Castle. Era stupito, arrabbiato, forse. Ma anche deluso, imbarazzato.

Il suo cervello stanco cercò di elaborare diverse opzioni ma alla fine si concentrò solo su una. Quella confessione doveva esser stata un impulso del momento e si era già pentito di avergliela fatta perchè in realtà non era vera. Ed il bacio di prima solo un voler riaffermare la vita che scorreva in entrambi.

Lei, invece, aveva fatto di quelle sue parole la sua linfa vitale ed era convinta fossero quello che l'aveva tenuta in vita durante tutta la difficile operazione che aveva subito.

-Castle, se quello che hai detto non lo pensavi, lo posso capire. Lo capisco, sopratutto ora. Ma non voglio perderti come mio partner- Gli disse, sperando di non doverlo perdere anche come amico.

Castle riflettè appena un attimo e poi decise di tentare il tutto per tutto. Si accovacciò ai piedi del letto, davanti a dove era seduta, le riprese le mani tra le sue e si posizionò in modo che i loro occhi fossero allo stesso livello.

-Kate Beckett, io ti amo. Ti amavo quando lavoravamo assieme e ti amavo quando ti ho visto in punto di morte, così come ti amo ora, adesso. E' probabile che io non sia più in grado di smettere di farlo ma se tu non mi vuoi sarò comunque il tuo partner. Ti chiedo solo di non escludermi per questo dalla tua vita. Posso esserti un buon amico se me lo permetti.-

Per una volta furono lacrime di felicità quelle che caddero dai suoi occhi quando gli rispose -Ti amo anche io, Castle!-

Si baciarono di nuovo per un tempo infinito e troppo breve, poi Castle si rese conto dello stato estremamente affaticato della sua compagna.

-Che ne dici di dormire qualche ora? Possiamo approfondire questo discorso con la luce del sole-

Si distesero entrambi nel grande letto, rivolti uno verso l'altra e con le mani intrecciate.

-Buonanotte, Castle!- Lo salutò Beckett, già quasi in stato di dormiveglia.

-A domani, Detective!- Le rispose dolcemente Castle, prima di seguirla nel mondo dei sogni.


End file.
